


Unrequited

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: F/M, Never again, Unrequited Love, based off of real life experiences of the author, this was really painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is painful. Loving someone who can't love you back is even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for the Dishonored chat. Tonight seems to be sad saturday, so here's this. I'll never write something in this vein again, however. It hurt too much. only about 380 words or so, but each one was a struggle.

Jessamine's confession is halting and hesitant, directed mostly to one of the buttons on his uniform. Her hands are clasped in front of her to keep them from shaking, though it is of little help, for she's shaking all over. She knows what she'll see when she looks up at his face, and wishes that she knew differently. But keeping it pent up inside might just be the end of her, and she wants him to hear it. Her words suddenly break through the dam in her throat and they spill out like water over stone, rushing and difficult to keep control over. Her voice wavers, cracks; she draws a shaky breath.  
She feels his hands, warm on her shaking shoulders, the gentle strength of his grip promising safety. If only she could have those hands on her always. Jessamine slowly looks up to meet his gaze. There is a small smile on his face, but his dark eyes betray a sadness that breaks her heart and stinging tears threaten to spill down her face.   
“Jessamine.” her name in his voice breaks everything down and she weeps. He says nothing as she cries.  
“I'm sorry.” she says eventually. “I-I know that you don't feel the same way. I just needed to say it. I'm sorry.”  
He holds her tighter, closer, and she's not sure if it's better or worse. “Jessamine, I'm sorry too. I do care for you, and I care for Emily as well, but I can't love you the way you love me.”  
“I know.” There's a building, overwhelming despair rising in her chest. She wishes so much that things could be different, but to act further, to do any more would ruin everything left and she couldn't bear for that to happen.  
“Thank you, Jessamine. For loving me.” he's looking at her very seriously now, “To know that you do makes protecting you that much more important to me.”  
She cries into the heavy fabric of his coat for a long while and he holds her close and lets her. She feels no better when she's through, but he is patient and offers her a handkerchief to wipe her face.  
Neither notice the dark haired child in white watching from around the corner.


End file.
